2010 Bosnia and Herzegovina Season
Season Preview 'Team Overview' 'Rankings and Objectives' Bosnia and Herzegovia is ranked at the start of the season #58 in the world. They started the season hiring former U-21 national standout Branislav Mikulic as their manager, with the objectives of building towards the future, while being competitive in the Euro Qualifiers, which start this season and continue through the first half of the 2011-2012 season. 'New Coach' Mikulic in an interview, stated that reputation isn't what he values the most in his squad selection, performance in the pitch is what he thinks as a #1 priority. In this fashion, the "fight" for some positions is guaranteed. For example, in the GK position, the veteran Kenan Hasagic will have a hard time keeping his position as youngster Asmir Begovic is currently a starter for a higher reputation team. In the same interview Mikulic stated that he will be keeping captatin Emir Spahic. 'Key Players' Kenan Hasagic, who plays for the Büyüksehir Bld. in the Turkish Super League, is a 30 year-old goalkeeper who has 32 caps for the National Team. Emir Spahic, who plays for Sevilla in the Spanish "La Liga", is a 29 year-old center back and sweeper, who has 40 caps and 2 goals for the National Team . He is currently the team captain. Zvjezdan Misimovic, who plays for Dinamo Moscow in the Russian Premier League, is a 28 year-old attacking midfielder who has 50 caps and 16 goals for the National Team Edin Dzeko, who plays for Manchester City in the English Premier League, is a 24 year-old a striker, who has 26 caps and 15 goals for the National Team. 'Future Stars' Miralem Pjanic, who plays for the Olympique Lyonnais in the French Ligue 1, is a 20 year-old attacking midfielder, who has 16 caps and 1 goal for the National Team. Asmir Begovic, who plays for Stoke in the English Premier League, is a 23 year-old goalkeeper, who has 3 caps for the National Team. Said Husejinovic, who plays for Werder Bremen in the German Bundesliga, is a 22 year-old winger, who has 2 caps for the National Team. Senad Lulic, who plays for Lazio in the Italian Serie A, is a 24 year-old left winger, who has 1 cap for the National Team. Ermin Sec, who plays for Gençlerbirliği S.K. in the Turkish Super League, is a 22 year-old striker who has 4 caps and 1 goal for the International Team. 'Youth Prospects' Muhamed Besic, who plays for Castilla (Reserve Team of Real Madrid) in the Spanish Segunda División B, is a 17 year-old center back who has 2 youth caps. Eldin Hadzic, who plays for Hercules in the Spanish Liga Adelante (second tier), is a 19 year-old attacking midfielder and winger, without any youth caps. Ognjen Vranjes, who plays for F.C. Krasnodar in the Russian Premier League, is a 20 year-old center back, who has 11 youth caps and 2 goals. 'Competitions' The Bosnia and Herzegovina National Team will be playing during the second half of the 2010 season in the Euro Qualifiers for the 2012 Eurpean Championship. Bosnia and Herzegovina was drawed in Group D, alongside France, Romania, Albania, Belarus and Luxembourg. In order to have a fighting chance of getting to the playoff phase, Bosnia and Herzegovina will be fighting alongside Romania and Belarus to get that second place, and try to get to the playoff phase. 'Fixtures' Season Review 'Squads and Matches' 'Qatar Friendly' A friendly match with Qatar was set to open the process of Mikulic in charge of the National Team. The game was set to be played on August 11th. Branislav Mikulic announced the squad on August 5th. 'Squad' Players who have no International Caps are in Italics 'Missing Players' Zvjezdan Misimovic is currently injured, with a grade three torn hamstring strain, which will at least have him sidelined for 3 months. Mensur Mujdza is currently injured, with a slipped disc, which will at least have him sidelined for 5 weeks. Zajko Zeba was left out due to technical reasons, there is an abundance of players in his position. Admir Vladavic was left out due to technical reasons, the manager preferred younger players in his position. Ivan Radeljic was left out due to technical reasons, the manager preferred younger players in his position. Elvir Rahimic was left out due to technical reasons, the manager preferred younger players in his position.